Stay Together
by truest-of-true-loves
Summary: Will Tohru be the silver lining that will break through the clouds of grey that hang over the hearts of the cursed Sohma family? Or will she be destroyed from the inside out? Takes place after the Anime.
1. Sunrise for the Sohmas

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _FRUITS BASKET_ or it's characters.

**Author's Note: **The setting of this fanfic follows the anime. I'm only on Volume 8 of the manga and would appreciate NO SPOILERS. I know this request may sound odd, but it is in my experience that people drop random spoilers about Fruits Basket on the Internet.

This fanfic takes place in Episode 26 (PLEASE DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT BECAUSE THIS WILL CONTAIN **SPOILERS **FROM THE SHOW) after Tohru "accepts" Kyo's other form. This is my alternate ending to the anime.

* * *

**Chapter 1: SUNRISE FOR THE SOHMAS**

Shigure was mad with joy. He was crying from the overwhelming feeling of hope that grew within his heart with each step that lovely young girl took towards his house. She alone carried his entire family's hope in her arms and not only did she hold it safe, she held it _close_. She cradled the hope of the entire cursed Sohma family in her soft, warm, loving, and most important of all, _accepting _arms…He laughed insanely. She accepted a monster and was actually protecting it from the rain. Tohru was the sunrise on the darkness that enveloped his entire family. His faith in her was unbreakable. Surely it would be her to lift the curse.

Shigure had never seen the cat as peaceful as he was now in Tohru's arms. Yuki walked a little ways behind them, tired, scarred, wet and happy. Yes, Shigure was positive that the rat was happy. He could see it in the boy's face. Tohru had restored his hope as well. Tohru would save them all.

Shigure felt a presence looking down at their new found joy and looked up. Through a slight clearing in the wood he saw a slender figure. It turned away as if almost defeated…disgusted…_disappointed_. Shigure only smiled though his eyes were an uncharacteristic cold.

_He saw it. _

Shigure was delighted. Akito had seen Tohru coming home. _Home._ Yes, this was her home. With them; the Sohmas.

* * *

It had been two days since Tohru had seen Kyo's true form. Kagura had gone home the morning it had happened once the rain finally stopped, as did Kyo's father. Kyo vowed to him that one day he would be proud to have Kyo as his son. Of course he already was, but Kyo needed to prove it more to himself than anyone and his Sensei understood. 

Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were all seated for breakfast. Tohru smiled warmly at her companions. They all returned her smile; they were all so glad that she had finally regained her cheerfulness. Shigure knew the reason behind this was the night before:

_They all sat down for dinner. Shigure had ordered take out because Tohru had been feeling too weak to cook. She never said it, but the three Sohmas already knew it. Though Tohru had kept insisting she wasn't earning her keep, no one let her get out of bed. She had been through a lot and needed her rest. She managed to convince them that she was at least strong enough to have dinner with them downstairs. They wouldn't deny her their company. They couldn't. And so they ate together. The way a family should._

_"Could you pass me the rice, please?" Yuki asked aloud. Tohru instinctively looked up from her plate and looked for the rice. It wasn't anywhere near her._

_"Here," Kyo answered him. He handed Yuki the rice. Peacefully._

_"Thank you," Yuki replied nicely. Shigure's eyes flashed between the two boys and though his face did not betray him, his eyes were full of surprise and light. Tohru was not so subtle in her response. She sat frozen, chopsticks in mid air, her mouth open in shock. Her eyes were filled with an overwhelming emotion. Yuki and Kyo looked up from their plates to see Tohru crying. Shigure kept his eyes on his food. He knew why she was crying. Tohru was touched by that simple exchange between Yuki and Kyo. Shigure's own eyes started to moisten. But he kept on eating._

_"What's wrong?" demanded Kyo. Tohru smiled through her strong flow of tears._

_"Miss Honda?" Yuki said softly. The two boys were too young to understand why she was crying. Tohru wanted desperately to ease their worries but she didn't know how to stop crying or how to explain that she was crying because they were nice to each other and that touched her deeply. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve._

_"It's nothing. I'm just very happy that I met you," Tohru said. The two boys were taken aback by this. And very touched._

_"Thank you, Miss Honda--" Yuki started._

_"--We feel the same way." Kyo finished._

_And so dinner continued with smiles and laughter all around the table. It felt as though things were like they were before the raining started a few days a go, only better. Because now it wasn't just a house they stayed at; now it was home._

"This must be the most beautiful breakfast in the whole world, Miss Honda," Yuki looked around the table. She truly had outdone herself this morning.

"Thank you, Yuki." Tohru blushed at the praise she was given. Yuki smiled back. It was a rare thing to see Yuki smile so genuinely, but nowadays it was becoming less and less rare. Especially if Tohru was around.

"Yeah it looks really tasty," Kyo eyed the salmon hungrily.

"Mmhmm, Tohru you do like to spoil us unworthy mortals with your goddess like presence," Shigure sniffed the breakfast in front of him. "Oh a meal fit for the Gods…"

Just as they were all about to take their first bites of their breakfast together the phone rang. Shigure put his chopsticks down and went to answer it. Yuki and Kyo hesitated at the ringing but continued to eat. Tohru sat patiently waiting until Shigure could join them.

"Hello? Sohma and Honda household," Shigure answered to the phone.

"You sound like a receptionist," a steady and authoritative voice replied.

"Oh, Hatori, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice!"

"You might not think so after I tell you why I called." There was cold pause.

"Well go on," Shigure said in a serious tone. His body remained relaxed but his face contorted into a serious one.

"Akito would like to hold a…" Hatori struggled to find the words. "Family meeting." Shigure was at a loss for words. He took a moment to take it in.

"Of course."

"Today," Hatori continued.

"What time?"

"As soon as possible. We'll start when everyone is here."

"Should I bring Kyo, too or is it only the Zodiac—"

"Bring Yuki, Kyo…and Tohru." Shigure let out a whimper of surprise. He felt worried that he should bring Tohru.

"I don't know why Akito wants her here, but rest assured he has not ordered me to erase her memories," Hatori said voicing out his cousin's fear.

"Yet," whispered Shigure to himself. Hatori heard him though he wasn't sure if Shigure had said it or if it was his own thoughts.

* * *

Shigure scuttled back to the breakfast table slowly. He looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The two boys eyed him carefully as he sat back down. Phone calls never brought good news to the Sohma family. Tohru eyed him carefully also, though not in a suspicious manner at all. She was genuinely concerned about him—he had looked so cheerful just a few moments ago. 

"Is e-everything okay—?"

"I'm so sorry to keep you from your breakfast, Tohru," Shigure cut in. "It does look and smell delicious." Shigure tried to keep his voice playful as always but his eyes did not cooperate. Tears were threatening to fall from them as the seconds ticked away.

"What was that phone call about?!" Kyo asked defensively. His whole body shifted as though expecting an attack at any moment.

"A-Akito wishes to hold a f-family meting," Shigure answered. As the last two words rolled off his tongue he felt sick to his stomach. Family? Is this some long-standing joke?

"What the hell are ya' talking about?" Kyo demanded.

"This is ridiculous," Yuki whispered out loud in an angry tone.

"Now, now boys I know how you feel—"

"Like hell you do!"

"But we must do as he asks." Shigure hesitated at the last word. Is that really what Akito does?

"Asks? Oh is that what he does?" Yuki said Shigure's thoughts aloud. Kyo was already up on his feet, fists raised.

"And Tohru," Shigure hated himself for having been the one to have to say this, "He ask you come along with us—to the meeting."

There was a thick silence that overwhelmed the room. Both Kyo and Yuki appeared as though their eyes were in danger of falling from their sockets.

"Okay," Tohru said in a heavy tone after a torturous silent moment. The three Sohmas looked at her, not knowing if they should be scared for their precious Tohru or inspired at her courage to face the thing they all feared most. They knew she did so much for them already, yet she was still willing to do so much more. Though the room felt heavy, their hearts never felt lighter. Kyo sat back down.

"So when is this stupid meeting, anyways?" Kyo tried to sound as though his question had no importance.

"As soon as possible," Shigure said sadly. Yuki and Kyo flinched but continued to finish their meal instead of further inquiries.

Within the next hour breakfast was cleaned up and everyone was ready to go to the main house. Before anyone could remember to ask Shigure how it was they were going to get there, Hatori pulled up. Hatori guessed that they would need about an hour before they were ready. He was good at reading people like that. He knew they would finish their breakfast no matter what and that it would take them a bit longer to dress nicely. No one dared see Akito under tense circumstances without being properly dressed. It was one of his "rules" that everyone named Sohma had to follow.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tohru?" Shigure asked her before they left their house. Tohru simply nodded. Something was stuck in her throat preventing her from speaking properly at the moment. Perhaps it was her courage she was struggling to choke up. Or maybe her fear she was trying to swallow.

They all got into the sleek black car silently. The adults in the front and the children in the back. As they pulled away Shigure took a peripheral glance in the backseat. He smiled warmly as he saw something that eased his angst if even for just a moment:

Tohru sitting in the middle with Kyo and Yuki holding her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so what do your think so far? Please let me know! There will be more chapters soon! The chapters won't be very lengthy just to let you know, but it'll be good! Or I think so as I watch it play in my head. 


	2. Lost Pieces

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2: LOST PIECES**

As they neared the door to the room where everyone was waiting for them, Tohru's heart started to flutter in her chest. Sweat started to gather at her forehead. Yuki and Kyo could feel the nervousness inside their own chests swell. Their grip on her hands tightened comfortingly. Tohru smiled and squeezed back. She was safe. She knew this because Kyo and Yuki would never let her get hurt. They would always protect her because that's what Princes do. And she would always protect them because that's what family does.

* * *

"When will Sissy get here?" 

"Soon, Kisa, soon," Hatsuharu pulled Kisa into a tight and affectionate hug. They were all nervous about today especially for Tohru yet no one could wait to see their possible savior. Word of what happened two days ago spread through the Sohma gossip lines. Well a generally vague rumor had spread anyways. Hiro shot Haru a threatening leer as Kisa held on tight to Haru's arm. Haru brushed it off. He knew Hiro was jealous and would be the one comforting Kisa right now if it weren't for Akito and the fact was that they were in Akito's house right now. Akito would show up probably after everyone else did, of course.

_Dramatic son of a–_

The door slid open interrupting Haru's thoughts. In came Hatori followed by a silent Shigure and of course Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. Haru smiled. The latter three were holding hands tightly, reminding Haru of little kids going on walking field trips with their school. God, imagining a sight like that involving either Yuki or Kyo was laughable, but to actually have it here in front of your eyes with BOTH Yuki and Kyo was just miraculous. But as it turned out, this sight looked _right_. Those three looked like lost pieces of different puzzles that somehow fit perfectly together as if they were one original puzzle instead of three separate ones. Haru marveled at Tohru for a moment. She was truly going to save them, wasn't she?

"Sissy!" Kisa exclaimed with joy as she jumped from her seat to greet Tohru. Sitting on Haru's right was Momiji. The rabbit gasped as he saw Tohru and stood up. He allowed Kisa the first greeting, after all Kisa could give Tohru a hug something Momiji could never do for longer than a half a heartbeat before he turned into a rabbit in a puff of cursed smoke.

"Oh Kisa!" After hugging Kisa fully Tohru sighed and bowed low and politely to the room at large. Tohru looked around the room. At her sides were Kyo and Yuki. She saw Hatori take his seat next to Ayame and Shigure on Hatori's other side. Next there was Ritsu dressed to Tohru's slight surprise, in a suit. Ritsu wore no tie but tied his hair back. Hiro was to the left dressed in a formal suit as were all the male Sohmas in the current room. Kagura rose and walked to Tohru. Uncharacteristically she gave Tohru only a small hug. The tension in the room was thick and everyone was on eggshells. Kagura's eyes were red and moist with anxiety. She threw a soft glance at Kyo who looked away. Yuki smiled warmly at her and she gave him a hug. Haru nodded at Tohru and she smiled lovingly. Tohru gasped. To Haru's right was a tall, young man with blonde hair and the sweetest look of innocence smothered across his face.

"Momiji?" Tohru asked unsure. Kyo and Yuki shifted their attention towards Momiji and their mouths fell slightly. Momiji had grown more than half a foot since they had last seen him; he was hitting puberty and he was on target. Tohru smiled so genuinely that her eyes almost watered. Momiji looked so handsome in his formal attire–in fact they all did. Classic suits adorned the men in the room and Kisa and Kagura were both wearing beautiful dresses. Kisa's was a tan color, light material with lace at the edges. Kagura wore a violently orange dress with slightly puffed princess sleeves and the dressed flowed around Kagura's body like water. Tohru took one last look around the room. The Sohmas were so _beautiful_ it almost hurt to look at them. As her eyes landed on Kyo and Yuki, her courage swelled beginning from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Those two were the most beautiful of all.

"Tohru! Please come sit with me!" Momiji said cheerfully. Tohru was here and those eggshells suddenly seemed a little tougher. Tohru nodded. Kagura and Kisa started toward the direction of their seats with Tohru when Tohru paused and looked back. She held out both hands and Yuki and Kyo took one each. The two both breathed deeper. Haru would have bet those two had held their breaths the whole time Tohru had to let go of their hands.

* * *

About Momiji...Think back to the anime when the School President was giving Momiji a hard time about his choice in uniform and Haru had those two girls imagine Momiji "grown up". Oh yeah. 

**Author's Note: **Well that's the second chapter. Please review! Critiques, suggestions, compliments or whatever! Thank you for reading it! I know this chapter was short, but yeah! Hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, I promise to move the story along in teh next chapter! Well it will have to since Akito will enter the next chapter. Or will he?


	3. Thoughts, Tempers and Dramatic Entrances

**Author's Note: **Hi! Thank you for reading my fanfic! It really means a lot to me! Please review and let me know what you think! Hey check out my other fic _Pictures Of You._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Thoughts, Tempers and Dramatic Entrances**

Tick.

Tick.

_Where is Akito?_

Tick.

_Is he sick?_

Tick.

_Maybe he won't show up at all…_

Tick.

_I'm so scared—_

Tick.

_Kisa looks scar—_

Tick.

_Momiji looks so diff— __(Where is--)_

Tick.

_Yuki's eyes seem brigh—_

Tick. _(Where is Akito?)_

_Kyo looks goo—_

Tick. _(He should be here by--) _

_Such a dramatic entr—_

Tick. _(Where--)_

_--is Akito? _

Tick _(Where is A--?)_

_Where is Akito? (--Akito?) _

Tick. _(I'm so ner--) __--is here— (Where is--?)_

_Whe— (--so nice today--) (--so much of Kana--)_

Tick. _(Oh, Mom--)_

_--is Akito— (--is Akit--) (--she leaves, I'd die--)_

Tick._ (--on a dress--) (--is Akito?)_

_I'm hung— (--asking so much from Miss Hon--)_

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Kyo demanded, finally breaking the anxious silence in the room.

"Kyo don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat!" Shigure replied in a playful tone.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DOG!"

"Well that was a clever comeback." Aaya said without missing a beat; thankful that there was something to play with now (Kyo's temper!).

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID SNAKE!"

"Where do you come up with these witty and original lines?" Shigure took his turn in replying to the red faced red head.

Before Kyo could yell another insult, Tohru squeezed his hand. She didn't look at him when she did this; she merely kept right on looking through the wall ahead. This was enough to calm the Cat down. Kyo sighed and waited patiently in silence.

_'With just a squeeze of a hand she calmed him down so easily…'_ Kagura thought to herself. She wasn't sure if that made her happy or sad. She felt both. She loved Tohru like everyone else in the room, but she was also slightly jealous of her relationship with Kyo.

Kagura would give anything, no everything to have Kyo react that way to her...

The door opened suddenly making almost everyone jump except Hatori who turned his attention to Tohru. He saw Akito everyday, memorized his features without ever intending to do so, so why did he need to look at him as he stood there with that hateful sneer on his face, slightly hunched over, pale, weak looking…no he'd rather stare at Tohru who reminded him so much of his lost love…_too _much sometimes…

"Well let's get started then, shall we?" Akito asked not expecting an answer, excitement in his voice at seeing so much distress on the faces of the people in the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **All right! So he's here! The next chapter is gonna be awesome! Well for me anyways…Please let me know what you think! I know we really didn't get anywhere this chapter, but I have to set some things up first so that the it'll be juicy later on! 


End file.
